Upside Down!
by fast-reader-Finn
Summary: Finn turn the world upside down, written by fastreaderFinn and Zx219! Please review! Enjoy! Rated K for safety. May contain Finnxallgirls at one time or another.
1. Chapter 1

Upside down!

Disclamer: We do not own STORM HAWKS FOR THE LAST TIME! We're kids for god sake and are not Rich enough to buy NERDCORPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This story is jointly written by Zx319 and Fast-reader-Finn.

Zx319: We just got this random idea at lunch about how the Storm Hawks world got turned upside down. Enjoy!

Fast-reader-Finn: We're doing this at school, there will be random ninja ducks! I promise!! Enjoy!!!

Zx319: Rubber ducks???? Anyway, the caelom crystal is named in honour of one of our friends, Calum. This chapter is written by Finn.

Fast-reader-Finn: I wrote this chapter!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!

Stork and Junko had fallen asleep at their posts. Piper was still trying to unlock the secret of the Caelom Crystal (I know it sounds rubbish), and Radar was asleep next to the crystal. Aerrow was on recon.

Finn walked over to Piper's lab. She had fallen asleep as well. Finn walked to the Caelom crystal (don't start!). He touched the crystal: FLASH!! Finn was thrown backwards against the wall and knocked unconscious.

Finn slowly woke up. He tried to get up, but his head started to throb badly, so he lay down again.

He turned his head to the side and saw SNIPE!?! He was asleep, so Finn tried to sneak out of the room, only to find DARK ACE standing in the hallway.

"Ah, Finn, good to see your awake!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- breathe- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Finn? Are you OK?" Finn fainted in a dramatic way…

Please review!


	2. Suprise!

"Finn!! Stop screaming!!!!" shouted Dark Ace above the screams.

"SHUTUPNOWYOUIDIOT!!!!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Finn decided it was a good time to shut up.

"OK, Finn, why are you screaming?"

"Pwease don't hurt me!!!!" whispered Finn in a scared voice.

"Why would I hurt you, Finn? You're my gunner and best friend!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-breathe-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"shut up!!!! Jesus!!! Your starting to piss me off!!!!"

"Maybe he's had a nervous break-down," said Snipe.

"DON'TKILLMEILOVELIFEI'MWAYTOOYOUNGANDHANDSOMETODIE!!"

_Prelude_

_Zx319: Fast-reader-Finn is signing off, now it's my turn!!!! MU HA HA!!_

Finn went blue as he rapidly screamed, making German opera singers pale in comparison. He gurgled and fell to the floor.

"What's wrong with him Acey? Has he had a rapid sugar rush again?" asked Master Cyclonis …

But Finn didn't hear as his vision went black.

_Fast-reader-Finn: my turn now!!!!_

'Cyclonians' POV:

"Finn's unconscious, Ace!" called Snipe.

"As if I didn't notice," muttered Dark Ace.

"Something feels wrong, Acey," said Master Cyclonis uneasily, "I'm not sure if we should trust Finn…"

"Well something's definitely wrong; I mean Finn's acting strangely. We should be careful. All crew members on red alert, and Snipe…"

"Yes sir!"

"You can fill Finn's post for now…"


	3. Chapter 3

The caleom crystal III

Fast-reader-Finn: I am soooooo sorry I let you all down, my fans. It's been ages since I wrote any stories(exams)!!!!!!

_Finn's POV:_

Vision slowly returned to Finn. He tried to get up, but he had a sick feeling in his stomach. _Why do I just happen to have a sick feeling in my stomach?_ he wondered.

Then Snipe walked in… _Ah, yes, now I remember…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Finn, Stop screaming! It's giving me a head ache!" cried Snipe over the din.

Pause…

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Finn stopped screaming as he had noticed something shiny in the corner of the Condor's hold. Finn stopped screaming and Snipe soon lost interest and left.

Once Finn was sure no one was watching, he crawled over to the shiny thing. It was his crossbow. Now he had an idea…

_Cyclonian POV:_

"Ravess, cancel the red alert. Finn's calmed down a lot lately."

"Yes-" began Ravess before she was interrupted by Master Cyclonis.

"Acey!!! The Condor's been boarded by ninja rubber ducks with the Storm Hawk's insignia on them!!!" cried Cyclonis.

"First; stop calling me Acey. Second; BATTLESTATIONS!!!!!!" bellowed Dark Ace at the top of his lungs.

Fast-reader-Finn: I love cliff hangers!


End file.
